Shaun the Sheep: Heavy Metal Shaun: Why
Hasbro Studios *'Narrator: '''Warning! The Following Video Does Take Material Taken from Across the Internet. Spanning from Viral Videos to Disturbing Images from Across the Web. If you Find Something you have Made on this Video and Take Offense to it, Maybe this Video is Just for you to Teach you a Lesson! Now of Course Remember that Parodies are Protected Under the United States Law. So if you Decide to Try to File a Crappy Copyright Claim, we Will be there to Counter Act with a DMC Claims! So Remember! Enjoy the Video and I Hope S*it a Lot of you Take Offense to this So we can End the Rein of the Fangirl! Enjoy the Video. Eat Snackie Smores. *Carolina plays on Computer. *Tiffany Watches Carolina plays on Computer. *'Carolina: (Sigh) What is it Now? *'Tiffany: '''What Cha Doing my Friend? *'Carolina: 'Working in my Print Computer. *'Tiffany: 'Right. That Must be Interesting. *Computer is Beeping. *'Tiffany: 'I Think the Computer Well Broken. *'Carolina: 'What's Wrong with Now? *'Tiffany: 'Maybe the Thing is that one. *Tiffany Point the Thing and Drop Thing. *'Carolina: 'Tiffany, that Doesn't Won't Work. *'Tiffany: 'What is the YouTube. *'Carolina: 'YouTube is on the Internet. You Will Watch Channel. *'Tiffany: 'Oke Doke. *Tiffany Open her Door and play on Computer. *'Tiffany: '(Sigh) It Will be Pleasure Right here. Let's see here, YouBoob.com I Think this is. *'Carolina: 'YouTube! I Never Never Give up Tiffany! Doesn't have Anymore! *'Tiffany: '''Alright Calm Down I'm Busy. I'm Better Get Back to Work. Hmm Maybe it Fun Instead. Okay this is in YouTube.com. Let's Check it Out. Whoa! *Look here, are 3 Little Ponies' *'Tiffany: 'This is Great! It Will be Work! *'DK Mykan: 'The Votes are Been Cast and Count it, Which one is 6 Superstars. *'Tiffany: '(Laughing) This Will be Funny! *Man Ride on Bike. The Man Got Crash to Sign. *'Tiffany: 'Ew! It like Little Bit Hurt. Let's see Now. Whoa, Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony, Someone Twilight Sparkle and Sci-Twi are Doubles, this have to Make Anymore. (Gasp) Mower Mouth in Shaun the Sheep? (Whimpering) The Bull at Shaun and Bitzer? (Shrieks) Oh Man, this Can't be Worst, but but, I Can't to Stop the Thing, Alice and Wendy's Voice? Alice and Wendy's, Children?!? *Tiffany Faint and Freaks Out. *'Tiffany: '(Screaming) *The Window Break Glass. *The Man was Walking to the House. *'Carolina: 'Tiffany? *Carolina Walks Upstairs. *'Carolina: 'Tiffany? Tiffany? *Carolina Walks to Computer Room. *'Carolina: 'Tiffany? *Carolina Opens the Door and look Tiffany. *'Carolina: 'Tiffany? (Shrieks) Tiffany! Tiffany! Are you Cold? *Tiffany in Bathtub. *'Tiffany: 'Carolina! Carolina my Dear Dear Friend! They did they Silly Carolina, Things Would I Believed When she did! (Shivering) (Teeth Chattering) *'Carolina: 'Tiffany, you, you Been, Search for Yourself, did you? *'Tiffany: 'Yes, I did! *'Carolina: 'Tiffany, I, I Know You're Pain. Just, Follow me. *Carolina Needs to on Computer. *Tiffany was Doing Carolina Works on Computer. *Carolina Press the Enter and see Teen Titans. *'Tiffany: 'Carolina, What did they Done did you! *'Carolina: '(Crying) This, was May with my Biggest, Fan! My Biggest Fan Tiffany! *'Both: ('Crying) *'Tiffany: 'Carolina, What have I Done! *'Carolina: 'My Biggest Fan Tiffany! *'Both: '(Crying) *After The End of Tiffany and Carolina Crying. *DK Mykan is Back *'DK Mykan: 'So, What is the Lesson here About Today Children, this is Will be Instead, this is Will be is YouTube. But Everyone Does have Anymore, Does have to Made Give a S*it YouTube. But we Know, we Know. But Before to be Continued, WE ARE F*CK WE DARE YOU! *''Cast: *''Tiffany'' *''Carolina'' *''Scootaloo'' *''DK Mykan'' *''Thanks for Watching'' Category:Shaun the Sheep Movie Spoofs Category:Equestria Girls Pictures Category:Teen Titans Go Spoof